One Day You'll Find Me
by YuriWriter30
Summary: A fanfiction of Eli and Nozomi from Love Live! Explore and fall in love with their story!
1. It Was Just A Dream,Dang It!

**Nozomi's POV**

 _Will it ever be?  
I've tried so hard to find sweet serenity  
Are you still afraid?  
Just close your eyes and dream, and fear will fade away._

I was humming that song that became my recent favourite. High by The Speaks,even though it is old,it soothes my mind for a reason because of its soft melody,the lyrics also relates me right now. I then sighed deeply as I walked down the street towards a tall building which is my apartment while carrying a grocery bag for today's dinner. I was still humming until I reached the tall building but I stopped in my tracks when I saw a glimpse of yellow hair coming towards my way. My eyes then widened slowly as I recognized the figure.

'Eli-cchi..' my heart whispered that figure's name while it was jumping with joy. It has been 3 months since we graduated and we third years became very busy in enrolling in universities. I applied for the university which was slightly far from my former apartment so I had to move to another one. It pained me to be honest since I won't get to be in touch with Nico-cchi and the others just as much as before..And it also added the pain in my heart when Eli-cchi told me that she will be moving also for her desired university. I wonder where she is living right now.. But then,I get to see her again and she was walking towards me..

She has become taller and more matured...I smiled secretly as I noticed her physical improvement.

She smiled at me as she stopped in her tracks once she got near me,I could feel my heart fluttering right now in excitement.

"Long time Nozomi,3 months right? How have you been doing?" She asked in her usual calm voice. It felt like music came back in my ears when I heard her voice again. I nodded in reply before speaking,"I'm doing okay. I finished applying for the university I enrolled into,I passed the exams and got my schedule. Now I'm only waiting for the school to start tomorrow. How about you?" "Same for me. Oh,do you need some help in carrying your grocery?" She asked with a kind smile. The smile that I loved seeing ever since we joined μ's.

I shook my head,"It is only one bag,Eli-cchi so don't worry. Are you going somewhere?" I blinked. I know it is a stupid question but I don't want this conversation to end. "Ah,I was about to go to the convenience store to buy something for dinner but I guess I can spend some time with you. After all,my apartment is near." She answered,"And besides,I want to talk to you..I missed talking to you." She added and chuckled nervously while rubbing her nape. I blushed slightly and looked down at the ground,"E-Eli-cchi,stop that. Anyway...if you insist..follow me." I then turned and entered the building with Eli following behind.

Such a wonderful coincidence,I get to have some time with her after 3 months. And to be honest,I missed her so much..right now,my heart was beating so loudly with excitement. No,was it longing?

As we reached my room,I placed the grocery bag on the kitchen table and turned my head to look at the blonde,"Eli-cchi,do you want some tea perha-" but I halted when I caught her staring at me. There is something in her blue eyes that makes me want to just embrace her.. But moreover,why was she staring at me?

She blinked and blushed before looking away in embarrassment,"S-Sorry! I was thinking something! Tea is okay!" She looked at me again and chuckled nervously. I softened my eyes with a smile,she looks cuter than before..

"Alright then. Make yourself feel at home." I replied and turned my back on her to arrange the things that I bought. After that,I began to make tea for two. It was silent as Eli sat on a sofa bed,waiting patiently. I could tell that she was staring at me because her maneuver includes talking with me whenever she wasn't staring. I began to feel a little bit uneasy but at the same time,I like it.

After a while,I finished making the tea and placed the two cups and the teapot on the tray and placed it on the small table which was placed in front of the sofa bed. I then sat beside Eli and poured the hot tea in the two cups,"So Eli-cchi,what course did you apply to?" I asked to break the ice.

"Fashion Management." She replied,"What about you?" I hummed a bit before answering,"Engineering?" "You're kidding!" She stated in surprise as she looked at me with wide eyes,I giggled teasingly,"Just teasing you,I picked Photography." "Jeez,stop doing that." She sighed as she grabbed her cup and took a sip,I just giggled and took a sip of mine,"So,Eli-cchi~ where are you staying?" "In this apartment." She simply answered.

Then there came a moment of silence.

I almost choked on my tea and looked at her,wait what? Did I just hear it right?

"Come again?" I said. "I'm currently staying here." She repeated and looked at me,"I was surprised at first that you were also living here."

E-Ehh?! R-Really?! T-Then that means..

 _ **THUD!**_

"Owwiiee..." I whispered to myself as I rubbed my head when I accidentally bumped my head on the bedside table. The sun was up and the time is...

6:00 am..

I sighed in frustration as I sat up on my bed,it was just a dream! Dang it! And to think that Eli was living in this apartment already which was the best part! I groaned and then hopped off from bed to get ready.

"Jeez.. Having a dream where you are still on vacation makes you want to not go to school..." I said to myself.

But it really has been 3 months since we last saw each other.. I wonder what they are doing now..and how they have been doing..

I then looked at the calendar. It is the first day of school,I sighed again in frustration as I went to do my daily routine and then went to my new university after I was done readying.

And once I reached the university,I looked around in amazement,it was so spacious and the buildings were large,like they are mansions or working companies in other cities. I guess college life wouldn't be so bad but they said that it would be stressful. I wouldn't mind though since I picked a morning schedule,I wouldn't have to do anything related to studying by afternoon. I can also have my naps. I wonder what schedule Eli picked..probably afternoon schedule since she is a grumpy morning person. And as soon as I went to my new classroom,I then went to a vacant seat near the window,college doesn't really follow the seat plan or more like,we don't have one so we can sit wherever we want. To be honest,I like it that way so then I could have my hopes up if ever I see Eli outside somewhere.

Heh...who am'I kidding..? She said before she moved that she will be studying far from my former apartment..I must not let this thought pile up in my mind..class is going to start soon..

But then after a moment of gazing at the window,I accidentally noticed a familiar female that has yellow hair tied in a ponytail who was walking to the other building,which made my eyes blink and slowly formed a conclusion. Was that Eli-cchi? Still unsure,I was about to stand up but then the bell rang making me grit my teeth softly and just stayed in my seat.

I will just wait until class is over..I think I just saw her.. My heart was pumping with excitement of ever seeing her again..even just a glimpse...

Please time,could you just please speed up for a moment and then slow down once I started looking for her?

 _ **A/N:Annd here it is guys! The first chapter! Hope you all liked it! Have a good day there guys!**_


	2. Seeing You Again

**Eli's POV**

I was organizing my things in my new apartment and it got me real busy for the past few weeks,enrolling is hard though and there were alot of college students around so I had to wait in line. What's worse was that almost all of the people recognized me being the school idol of Otonokizaka and suddenly surrounded me,either asking for autographs or pictures and since I couldn't run away from them,all I could do was to give them chances and it took me alot of time. It took me almost 14 hours straight in the university I enrolled into,it was stressful but hey,I at least finished up my enrollment right? And then there came the entrance exams,I passed it of course but then there goes my fans again,I managed to run away from some people but the girls in the university were clever so most of them caught me. But I got home safely after 10 hours in the university. And now after days passed I was now organizing my apartment as I wait for the class to start which is the day after tomorrow.

I applied for Fashion Management since it is related to my hobby which is quilting. And it is also one of my dreams to apply for it.

After a while,I finally finished and stretched,relaxing and straightening up my bones from fatigue now all I have to do is buy some things needed for school and organize them next. But because of this I suddenly remembered those days way back when I was still a third year at Otonokizaka. It sure was fun...And I'm starting to miss the girls..I wonder how they have been doing,maybe I should text Honoka or Nozomi to set up a reunion for μ's if ever all of us get a free time. I'm sure that all of them will attend the reunion..It has been three months anyway.

And after about half a day,I finally bought my necessary things for school and arranged them in my bag,now I remembered when me and Nozomi were still the Student Councillors..how I missed her..and I wonder if she missed me too..I guess I should text her sometime after I'm done with things..

Tomorrow is another day I guess...

The sound of my alarm clock rang loudly as I groaned in annoyance and quickly extended my hand to shut it off. I then sat up on my bed and yawned,"Jeez...I shouldn't have picked a morning schedule.." I said grumpily to myself as I went off the bed to get ready.

And then I went to school after that...

My eyes sparkled in amazement as I looked around my new school,it was very spacious and it almost looked like a wide park with city buildings. Impressive though,I can always hang out around those bermuda-grassed places with benches,I can also invite everyone out here and maybe convince them to enroll here when they graduated? I think I'm kinda selfish but it is just a suggestion..

I then looked around,in order to get used of my new surroundings. I bet that I won't be able to explore everything here in a day but I remembered some places when I first enrolled here. I then went to one school building that says College of Fashions and go to my new classroom.

And it seems my new classmates recognized me very well. No turning back now but I have to get used to it.

 **Nozomi's POV**

After class,I hurriedly went out of the classroom with my classmates looking at me confusely who were about to approach me,I was so excited to see her again,but the people around me recognized me as a school idol and were eventually asking for autographs or pictures but then,I don't care about that right now. I have to look and ensure if it was really Eli that I saw going inside the COF. After going out of my building which was named College of News and Broadcasting,I dashed towards the COF and looked around while secretly looking at the rooms,in hopes that I would get to see Eli.

And after a while of searching,I finally saw her in a room at the third floor of the building. I stopped beside the entrance and slightly panted and looked up at the room sign that reads 'Room 312'. I will remember that.

God I wasn't hallucinating! She was really here! She was really studying here! I never thought that we would meet again here! Such a wonderful coincidence! What if the other members of μ's also enrolled here? We will be together again! Singing and dancing as college school idols,but then again life will seperate us again...

I must not think of that right now. I have to wait for Eli.. I then looked around and saw some benches near Eli's room and went to sit there to wait patiently. However,after a while,the people in the building saw me and quickly went towards me. I was surprised and then quickly moved away from them to avoid troubles but then the class bell rang,bad timing... As much as I want to take notice of their requests I just couldn't find the right time since I'm on a mission here. I regretted forgetting my tarot cards at home..

 **Eli's POV**

After the bell rang,the professor then told us our new assignments making us groan since it was the first day of school but I,on the other hand quite understand why. After the professor left,I then arranged my things in my bag and then stood up to leave the classroom. I do have a lot of time in my hands so why not have a small snack? I then went to the stairs and was about to go down but then suddenly..

"Eli!" A familiar voice ring as it called out my name..

 _(insert the theme song here)_

How could I forget that beautiful voice?

I slowly turned around and was a bit hesitant at first to call out a name but...

I said the name anyway,"Nozomi?"

Then my eyes slowly widened when I was right..

 **Nozomi's POV**

After getting away from the fans,I then quickly went back to Eli's room but I couldn't find her there. Shoot,I got too late! I started running again towards the stairs and saw her finally and quickly called her out.

"Eli!"

I stopped in my tracks while panting and my heart skipped a beat when she stopped and slowly turned around..

And then my heart beat loud and fast again when she spoke up my name.

Then our eyes met once again...

 _ **A/N:Here is the second chapter guys! How was it? I did my best on this one! Have a good day there! ^.^ And oh,it would really help me alot if you will push down that favorite button and follow me,it would also help me alot if you will review,and sorry guys if I made mistakes here,it was really just my first time making a story here. And the theme song,it was entitled "One Day You'll Find Me" by Hannah Prescillas. See ya guys on next chapter!  
**_


	3. I Missed You So

Eli and Nozomi were still in shock as they just stared at each other's eyes..both were feeling longing and excitement with each other. After 3 months of being far away from each other,it would really send those mysterious chills to your spine.

Nozomi's face looked like it was heating up as she continued staring at Eli's beautiful blue eyes,"E-Eli...it was really you..."

The blonde never knew what to say,she was silent for a moment before replying,"It is me,Nozomi..I never knew that you were studying here." She then blinked when she realized that other people were staring at them with admirable faces,she sweatdropped and faced Nozomi again,"This not the place to talk,let's find someplace where we can be alone,shall we?" And then she let a soft smile plastered on her face.

The purple-haired slightly blushed and nodded,"Alright.."

"So how have you been doing?" Eli asked Nozomi while they were sitting on a bench at the front yard of the university,they were surrounded by bermuda grasses with small trees to match. It really almost looked like a park because there is also a statue at the center of the park-like front yard,"I have been doing well." Nozomi replied with a soft smile.

'Now that I have seen you again.' She thought.

"Ah I see.." Eli chuckled and rubbed her nape,"You know..I was totally shock that you were also studying here.." "I should be the one saying that,Eli-cchi." Nozomi responsed as she stared at Eli seriously,"Why you didn't even text me? I was so worried about you! What if you were studying abroad without telling me?!" She suddenly added making the blonde blink in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry of ever not telling you where I would be studying.. I became very busy in my new apartment you see." She chuckled and Nozomi slightly but playfully huffed as she looked away,"One text is enough to stop me from worrying you know.."

'This is embarrassing! I've done it now!' Nozomi's mind shouted in embarrassment.

'She was...worried about me?' Eli thought as she looked at Nozomi then smiled.

'She's so cute.' She added in her thoughts.

"Really? Well...it couldn't be helped. I'm really sorry." The blonde stated in her usual voice,"But anyway,what course did you take here?"

Nozomi looked back at her again,"Photography..you?"

"Fashion Management." Eli smiled more.

"Really? That's surprising. I thought that you were taking business managenent or business administration." The purple-haired blinked,"Well,it is my dream and also,it is related to my hobby." The blonde answered. Nozomi just nodded,"Well at least we get to see each other again even though we are in a different building.~"

The blonde nodded in agreement,"Yes. I never knew that you will take a morning schedule." She laughed,"You tend to doze off too much." Nozomi pouted at this,"What's that supposed to mean? And I should be the one saying that since you tend to be grumpy in the morning."

"Well,the reason is that afternoon schedule kinda tires me alot and I picked morning schedule so then I won't have to do anything in the afternoon."

"I see.. Same reason." Nozomi giggled,"Really? What a coincidence,when will your class end?" Eli asked,"It will end by 1. Why?"

Eli then rubbed her nape,"Thought that maybe we could spend some time together after school? We can explore this school together so then we can get used to it."

Nozomi smiled,"Sounds good to me."

"My class ends at 12,it is a perfect timing. I will go to your classroom,where should I go?"

"Hmm..surprisingly,we will take class at College of Fashion's last floor for English."

"Really? Then I won't have to go far,my last class will be at the last floor also for College Algebra!"

Nozomi's eyes sparkled with happiness.

'She is near to me! Thank god!' She thought.

'If ever my class and hers are just a room apart,I would get to have a glimpse of her!' Eli thought happily.

But then the school bell at the College of Fashion rang. Eli and Nozomi secretly sighed in disappointment as they stood up at the same time.

"I guess I have to go to my next class." Eli looked at Nozomi who nodded,"I will see you after school then." Nozomi smiled.

And after Eli walked away,the purple-haired sighed deeply to calm her palpitating heart down.

'God! She wasn't just an illusion! She is really here!' She thought in excitement,'And we are gonna spend time exploring around here after school!' She then looked at her schedule,"I guess I should go to my next class." She then turned to the other side and started walking back to her college building.

Meanwhile,as Eli walked upstairs to go to her classroom,she was in deep thought but at the same time,she was excited.

'Nozomi...It really was you! And to think that we would be like this everyday! Our last schedule were almost near to each other! I can wait for an hour!' She thought as she entered her classroom.

 _ **A/N:Here it is! Have a good morning,afternoon or evening!~ And hope you enjoyed this short update!**_


	4. Say What?

**_A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? I have been thinking about this for days now and decided to tell you all that,if you have an FB account,come find me for latest updates,announcements,etc. Look up for Spirriors in Book Series categories!~ Also like the fictional character named Tanya Bladestorm for additional entertainment for Spirriors! Sorry it was long,now on with the story!~  
_**

After the school bell rang in the COF,the blonde then arranged all of her things and stood up,leaving her classroom with excitement.

Now she only has to go to Nozomi's room which was just not too far from this floor. She just has to look around for a bit and she will see it.

'I won't eat lunch for a moment. I will wait for Nozomi so we can eat together.' She thought with a smile as she walks past through females who were looking at her with admiration and some were staring with jealousy.

But she doesn't give a damn about it. And after a moment,she reached Nozomi's room and sat on a nearby bench. There are schools that have benches on each floor for more convenience for the students because there are times where students would have to wait for the professor to open the classroom. Why lock the classroom? In order to avoid possible theft and something similar to that and there are some naughty couples who will go to a classroom and make out during night schedules. Better be safe than sorry they say.

And after waiting for a while,Nozomi finally came out of her classroom,carrying her bag. The blonde then stood up,"Nozomi!" She then walked towards her. The purple-haired then turned her head and looked at her with a smile,"Elicchi!~ did I make you wait for long?" Eli shook her head,"Not at all,shall we get going?" She then held out her palm. Nozomi nodded and then took her hand,secretly gripping it gently,"Yes,let's."

As they reached outside the university,they then looked at each other.

"The school cafeteria is kinda stuffed up,we will eat outside the university,I know a place where they have food at low price,they are delicious too. Let's go!" The blonde said happily as she then gently dragged the purple-haired.

Nozomi giggled,"Alright alright. You sure do wonder around alot nowadays huh?"

"Well..I have to get used to places or I won't get anywhere. And besides,strolling around here is good! And if there will be times where we have to stay inside the university then we can also have a hangout in there. Just the two of us!"

Nozomi smiled at Eli's last sentence,'Just the two of us..huh?' She thought and her heart palpitated again with joy and excitement.

And after a moment,they then reached a small cafeteria and then entered inside,seeing almost no students yet inside.

"Looks like we can eat here,but this place will be filled with students soon." Eli then looked around for a vacant table and as she found one,she then walked towards it,still dragging Nozomi behind her. Eli then let go of Nozomi's hand and then sat,"Ah,now this feels like it." The blonde chirped and looked at Nozomi who sat across her.

"This place is almost perfect though especially without much students around,don't you think?" Nozomi smiled softly and Eli nodded,"You bet."

A waitress-like female then went towards them and gave them the menus before taking out her small notebook with a pen,"What would you like to have today?"

Eli then looked through the menu for a moment before speaking,"I will have Omurice."

"I guess I should have one too." Nozomi added. The female nodded with a smile as she jotted it down before bowing,"Please excuse me!~" She then left. Another female then went towards them while carrying a large tray that contains two glasses of water with a pitcher. She then placed them on the table and bowed before leaving.

"According to a friend of mine,this place has good service." Eli looked at Nozomi gently and the other giggled,"I could tell."

After a moment,the female came back,carrying their order and settled them down,"Please enjoy." She then gently left.

Eli looked at the female and thanked her before she left. She then looked at Nozomi,"Let's eat then!~" She took out her utensils and starts eating. The purple-haired nodded and then starts eating her own food also.

They chatted with each other while eating their meals when Nozomi noticed a bit of rice on the corner of Eli's lip,she then giggled which made the blonde blink in confusion,"What is it,Nozomi?" Without saying a word,Nozomi leaned while holding up a tissue then wiped the rice off from Eli's lips,"You have something on your lips." Eli blushed slightly in embarrassment before looking away,"Y-You could have said about it." Nozomi giggled again and then they continued eating.

After a while,they went back to the university to explore the whole school.

Eli was still holding Nozomi's hand which was making the purple-haired blush as they walked. And after a moment of walking,Nozomi looked around with amazement,"I never knew our school is so wide."

"Yeah.. There are lots of places around here where we can hang out,It almost looked like a park." The blonde replied as she looked around also and then she caught a glimpse of a familiar female with black hair tied into two twin-tails. Eli blinked to make sure and immediately recognized the person when she turned to them,"Nozomi,is that.."

Nozomi looked at Eli and blinked in confusion before looking at where the blonde was looking making her eyes widened slightly,"Nico?"

"Hey!" Eli waved at the small female who blinked in surprise as she saw them.

"Eli?! Nozomi?!" Nico replied and quickly went towards them,"So it was really you two! You were also studying here?"

"Well yes. I'm taking a Fashion Management course while Nozomi took Photography." Eli smiled softly,"How about you? Ah wait.." she halted,knowing what Nico already took.

Nico grinned as she does her usual pose,"Of course! I took an idol course!"

"That's great!"

"It is a very wonderful coincidence that we three would meet again~" Nozomi giggled.

"And μ's will be revived!" Nico laughed.

Eli chuckled,"Well not exactly since once we are in our third years,we would get seperated again."

"That's right." Nozomi nodded with a smile,"But I wouldn't really mind. We will have college idols here too."

"Well! If ever we are completed and coincidentally studied here together we can perform again!"

"Maybe." Eli smiled,"Are you on break?"

"Not at all,I picked a morning schedule so then I can laze around all day,and I have practice." Nico raised an eyebrow while placing her hands on her hips.

"I see,are you gonna practice now?" Nozomi asked and Nico nodded,"I was about to head back."

"So there is already an existing idol group around here?" Eli hummed as she placed a finger on her chin.

"Yep! I was planning to have an idol group too but μ's is the only group that I'd ever need." Nico smiled,feeling nostalgic.

The two also felt the same way.

"Well then,I'm now feeling nostalgic..I was hoping we can form a small group but it feels kinda different huh? And even if the girls did study here in the future,our schedules might get different." Eli stated and the two nodded.

"It sure does feel great before hm? Dancing and practising together." Nozomi added.

"Yeah..but let's not think about it. We must face forward." Eli replied.

"Are you two on break or something?" Nico eyed Eli.

"Ah no,our classes ended,we also picked morning schedules. We were just having a stroll around here to get used to it."

"A stroll or a date?" Nico raised an eyebrow and the duo blushed.

"N-Nicocchi!" Nozomi pouted while blushing.

Nico grinned teasingly,"Ohh,What do we have here? Are you a couple now?"

"Nico! Stop it! It's embarrassing!" Eli replied.

Nico laughed,"You guys are funny! Well,my practice will be over in a moment."

"You want to come home with us?" Eli smiled.

"Sure." Nico grinned.

The trio then left the university and decided to stop by the cafe nearby the school. After that,they then walked again towards Nozomi's apartment.

"Well then,shall we get seperated?" Eli asked as she faced the two once they stopped in front of Nozomi's apartment.

The two nodded,"See you tomorrow then!"

But after the three of them awkwardly waving at each other,they they then stopped.

"H-Hang on a second,why aren't any of you budging? Aren't you gonna go home?" Nico asked.

"I was about to ask the same,I was currently living here." Nozomi replied.

There came a moment of silence...

Nozomi blinked and then upon realizing something,she gasps a bit.

"Say what?!" Nico and Eli said at the same time.


	5. Old Times

"Jeez...that's enough coincidence for today!" Nico grumpily said as she just watched Nozomi make tea for her and Eli who were sitting on two chairs.

Eli was still surprised so she just stayed silent.

'Nozomi is living in this apartment..she is really living in this apartment..what am'I gonna do? What should I do? This is too much! I'm so happy!' The blonde thought with a blush.

Nozomi was almost having the same thoughts.

'Elicchi is here..she is really living in this apartment. I'm so happy! Where is her room? What floor?'

Nico just blinked and groaned,"Am'I ignored?"

Nozomi mentally flinched when she heard Nico,good thing the tea was finished so she put the teapot and the two cups on the tray and placed them on the table,"Ah sorry about that,I was thinking of something." She then released her usual soft smile.

Nico rolled her eyes,"Thinking about Eli also living in this apartment?"

"W-What?! No! I was just surprised!" Nozomi blushed profusely.

"Well it is surprising. Hearing that the two of you are currently living here.." Eli finally spoke while Nozomi poured tea into their cups.

"Well yeah since it is near to the university. Anyone would rent a room if it's near to their school or something." Nico answered.

"So how are you,Nicocchi?" Nozomi asked.

"I have been doing just fine. No need to worry about me because I'm not a little kid."

"Nico.." Eli sighed and Nozomi giggled.

"Oh by the way,have any of you ever managed to contact μ's?" The blonde then immediately asked.

"Oh I do! I have Maki's contact number here!" Nico then raised up her hand which was holding her phone in her Nico pose style.

"Maki? What about the others?" Nozomi blinked.

"Oh I have them here,just that,we couldn't talk alot much."

Eli managed to peep into Nico's phone messages,"Yeah right,only Maki?"

Nico halted and blushed before pulling her phone away from Eli's sight while looking at her,"Hey! No looking through someone else's messages!"

Nozomi then does the washi washi hand motions,"Ara~ Let's see what we have here shall we?"

"Nozomi! No!" Nico then used her free hand to cover her chest.

"Give us your phone then!" Eli then snatched Nico's phone and quickly scrolled through her messages.

"H-Hey!" Nico yelped when her phone was snatched away.

Nozomi giggled and then went beside Eli to look at the messages with her.

 _~Text Message Convo~_

 _ **~My Tomato~**_

 **Nico:** _Maki-chan!~ 3_

 **Maki:** _What do you want? -_-_

 **Nico:** _Aw don't be like that,don't you missed me?~_

 **Maki:** _Don't text me again._

 **Nico:** _No wait! Okay! I was gonna ask something!_

 **Nico:** _Maki-chan?_

 **Nico:** _Are you in there?_

 **Nico:** _Answer me!_

 **Maki:** _Sorry,I was cleaning my room,what do you want to ask?_

 **Nico:** _You ignored me just to clean your room?! Unbelievable!_

 **Maki:** _Just tell me what you want to ask sheesh!_

 **Nico:** _How are you?~_

 **Maki:** _That's all?_

 **Nico:** _Just answer me. :(_

 **Maki:** _I'm doing okay until you texted._

 **Nico:** _How rude of you :'(_

 **Maki:** _Fine I'm sorry_

 **Nico:** _You better make up for it_

 **Maki:** _Fine...so what do you want?_

 **Nico:** _Send me a kiss~_

 **Maki:** _Alright *sends a punch emoticon* there_

 **Nico:** _I said a kiss not a punch._

 **Maki:** _But that's what my phone wants to send. :)_

 **Nico:** _I hate you_

 **Maki:** _I love you_

 **Nico:** _Really?!_

 **Maki:** _No,now fuck off_

 **Nico:** _Don't talk to me anymore_

 **Maki:** _Okay,I'm sorry_

 **Maki:** _Nico?_

 **Maki:** _I said I'm sorry!_

 **Maki:** _Okay! I love you! There :*_

 **Nico:** _Awwww,you are so sweet. I love you too! :*_

 _~end of convo~_

The two looked at each other first before blinking and looking at Nico again.

Nico was already huffing while looking away,"Happy now?"

"Nico,I didn't know.." Eli's eyes softened.

"So when's the wedding?~" Nozomi suddenly blurt it out with a smirk while her finger was placed on her chin.

Nico blushed profusely,"S-Shut up! Give that back!" She immediately snatched her phone away from Eli's hand.

Eli chuckled,"You didn't even text us about it so we got worried of what kind of conversation you were having with Maki."

Nico just kept her huff and Nozomi does the washi washi hand motions again,"Nicocchi,tell us the story in full details~"

"I will do it after you two tell me why the hell do you wanna ask about everyone's contacts!"

"Well,let's tell them about this. We could also have a reunion once all of us get to have free schedules?" Eli smiled.

"Elicchi is right you know. Why don't we set up a reunion? It has been three months anyway and they probably missed us as much as we missed them."

Nico sighed deeply,"I asked how they have been doing and they said that they were okay. And also,where are we gonna set up a reunion?" She crossed her arms.

"Well.." Eli halted since she doesn't know where they could hold the reunion.

"How about we tell Maki?" Nozomi stated.

"Ehh? Won't we disturb her family?" Eli looked at Nozomi who shook her head.

The purple-haired then took out a card,"The card tells me so."

"Ugh...here goes her scary cards again." Nico's face turned sour. Nozomi just smiled at her,"Oh come now,Nicocchi,you would also want to have the reunion take place at Maki's right?"

Nico blushed and looked away,"Just shut it."

The blonde just chuckled and looked at her watch,"Well then,shall we go after we finish our tea?"

Nozomi pouted,"Already?"

"Nozomi,we still have to arrange things in our own rooms. We will come back later." Eli replied.

"Ah,I think I'll pass,I need sleep you know." Nico yawned a bit.

"Well you also want to text Maki again." Nozomi teased.

"Just shut up will you!?" Nico huffed and then finished her tea before standing up.

The blonde nervously chuckled as she stood up also after finishing her tea,"Well then,Nozomi,See you later."

Nozomi nodded with a soft smile,"Alright."

The two then left,leaving the purple-haired who was now starting to clean up everything.

And after a while,when it was now in the late afternoon,a knock on the door interrupted Nozomi who was now reading in her living room.

"Oh,that must be Eli." She said to herself as she stood up and went to the door,opening it.

Eli stood there with a smile,"Hey Nozomi." And now she was wearing her casual clothes.

"Ah,hello there. Come in." Nozomi smiled back and stepped aside,letting Eli enter before closing the door.

"I was sure surprised that you were also living at the same apartment. This coincidence sure is on our side." The blonde chuckled and the purple-haired blushed.

"W-Well..it is too much coincidence today..We were also studying at the same university."

"Correct." Eli grinned charmingly making the purple-haired blush more.

'Eli...I will be selfish for today..just for today...I did get to see you again after all.' Nozomi thought after a moment. Eli was now looking around the living room and was about to call out for Nozomi when she felt arms wrapped around her waist from behind making her eyes widened,she then looked over shoulder,finding the purple-haired just silently burying her face on the blonde's back.

"Nozomi..?" Eli blinked,"What's wrong?"

Nozomi just shook her head,"Let's just stay like this for a while.."

"Ah well...okay." Eli just smiled.

And they did...

"Nya! This is the great reunion ever!" Rin cheerfully said as she held out a bottle of juice.

"Uwaaaah! I'm so happy that we get to see each other again!" Honoka cheerfully stated while hugging Eli tightly like a little kid.

It has been about two weeks since they prepared the reunion at Maki's house.

"Well then,shall we get started?" Nozomi smiled.

Nico nodded,"Let's fulfill this day with joy!"

Rin and Honoka then pumped their fist in the air,"Of course!"

"But I'm totally surprised you three are living under the same apartment." Maki said as she looked at Nozomi who giggled.

"Well,such coincidence cannot be avoided." Umi replied.

Kotori and Hanayo just chuckled.

"Shall we go then?" Eli then extended a hand to the side leading to Maki's door towards outside.

"Nya! Here we go!" Rin energetically ran towards the door.

"Ah wait! Rin! That's unfair!" Honoka shouted as she chased her.

"Hey don't you dare go outside without me!" Nico said and chased them.

Maki and Umi sighed before following them,"Kids.."

Kotori just chuckled,"Well,that's better.." She also followed along with Hanayo.

"Right." Hanayo added.

Eli then looked at Nozomi with a smile,"Let's go then." The purple-haired nodded before they followed everyone.

Nozomi then gently held Eli's hand which slightly surprised the blonde,making her look at Nozomi who just smiled.

The blonde then just smiled back and lightly squeezed Nozomi's hand,reassuring the purple-haired that she has no intention of letting go.

'Just like in old times,Nozomi..we were always watching them like this while sharing happiness together with them..' The blonde thought.

'Elicchi,you have become my most wonderful destiny..I do hope that these sweet feelings won't turn me down..' Nozomi thought.

 _ **A/N:How's it going guys? Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! And if you did,why not push that favorite button and leave a review about what you think of it,it will really help me alot,have a nice day there guys!~**_


	6. New Roles?

"The Student Council?" Eli blinked as she looked at the dean of the school building that she usually studied into.

"Yes. I have seen your record,saying that you were also a Student Council president of Otonokizaka High. I was thinking that maybe I should convince you to join the Student Council. I also told the dean at the College of News and Broadcasting about the other girl with purple hair. Nozomi Toujou right? She also has a record of being the vice president of the Student Council. We will also talk to her about this after her class."

Eli nodded,"I see..I'm fine with it." She smiled,"But are you really sure to vote for me? As part of the student council?"

The dean smiled back,"I know I can count on you."

"Thank you so much for having such expectations." Eli then bowed in respect.

"Very well. I shall include your name in the counsellor's list. We want a fair voting right?"

"Of course,sir." Eli then stood up erectly,"I should get going now then."

"Alright. And the voting will start next month. I wish you good luck."

"Thank you,sir." Eli then turned and walked out of the Dean's Office. She sighed deeply.

 _'Guess my role in a school never changed huh? Hehe..Student Council president of this university..it will be a bigger responsibility and work.. Oh well..'_ she then walked to her classroom and sat on her seat.

 _'Just like old times,I'll get used to it.'_ Eli added in her thoughts.

"Eli!" A female voice called out as she rushed towards the blonde.

Eli looked at her classmate,"What is it?"

"A friend of mine wants me to give this to you!" The female then gave her a box of chocolate.

Eli's eyes sparkled as she took it,"Box of chocolate! Tell her I said thank you so much!"

The female giggled,"She knew you love chocolates. Well,everyone does!"

"Of course!" Eli giggled.

"By the way,Eli..are you free after school? Me and my friends are planning to go to an arcade!"

"Ah,I'm sorry but I already have plans." Eli chuckled,"Maybe next time."

"Oh..I see..alright! Next time then!" The female grinned.

"Nico!" Eli called the shorter female out as she rushed towards her.

The other female then turned her head to look at the blonde,"Eli-chan! So where's Nozomi-chan?"

"The dean called her for a moment for the upcoming election for the Student Council." The blonde replied.

"I see. Well,while waiting,where should we go?"

"Arcade. I just knew it from a female classmate of mine and decided to try it." Eli smiled.

"Arcade? Sure thing! I will overwhelm you and Nozomi-chan with my singing!" Nico proudly said.

Eli just chuckled nervously,"You haven't changed huh?"

"Well duh,anyway,after the arcade,why don't we go to a park?" Nico's eyes sparkled.

Nozomi giggled,"You act like our daughter~" she said as she walked towarda them.

Nico and Eli turned to her.

"Aw shut up,Nozomi."

Eli just chuckled.

After a while of the trio hanging out with each other at the arcade and the park. They then went home.

Nozomi already knew that Eli's room is just two more rooms away from her so it is quite calming since she can go there anytime she want. She can also call Eli anytime whenever she feels lonely. Heh,she is selfish,isn't she? Well you can't blame her,she missed that russian blonde so much that it makes her feel nostalgic.

Nico already bid farewell to them when they reached Nico's room. Then,the two of them went to Eli's room.

Nozomi secretly sniffed the air inside the room.

 _'It is filled with Eli's smell...'_ She thought and looked at the blonde who was about to go to her kitchen.

"Umm,Eli? Where's Alisa?"

"Ah,back at the house. She doesn't need to come with me you know. I always send her messages to make sure she is okay and vice versa." Eli giggled and then picked up a tray that has two cups of tea and placed them on a table in the dining room.

"I see,by the way,Elichi. I have heard from our dean that you will be electing as the Student Council President?"

"Yeah,but I'm not that confident since I'm new to the university so I doubt anyone would vote for me." Eli chuckled nervously.

"But we were known nationwide you know,as school idols."

"Maybe. But still.."

"Anyway,I feel nostalgic about that,why don't we try?" Nozomi smiled.

Eli looked at her,"Well...alright.."

Nozomi giggled,"Alright! I will be the Vice President then!"

"Like old times huh?"

"Yep!"

And then the purple-haired went towards the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist,making Eli's eyes blink in surprise.

"Nozomi..?"

"Sorry,I just kinda missed you..It has been 3 months anyway.." Nozomi then buried her face on Eli's chest.

 _'Her chest...it is more sturdy than before..This is more than enough for me to lean on whenever I feel scared..wait..scared? Scared of what? Being alone?'_

Eli smiled and embraced the other girl back.

 _'Nozomi...did you become warmer? Or is it just me? It doesn't matter...But wait..'_ the blonde secretly looked down at her.

 _'Did you become smaller? Or maybe I just became taller?'_

And after a while,they then released themselves from each other while looking at each other's eyes.

"Do you want to watch something? It is still early you know."

"Alright." Nozomi grinned.

"So what kind of movie? I have a CD set there,just tell me what you want to watch okay?" Eli then pointed at rhe said CD set in the living room which was placed beside the television.

"Okay!" Nozomi then happily walked towards it,leaving Eli with a soft smile.

"Nya,really?" Rin said while her phone was placed on her ear.

"Yep,so what should we do during summer break?" Honoka asked,her phone on her ear also.

Everyone except Eli and Nozomi were having a group call for a reason.

"Well,why don't we throw a surprise visit for Eli and Nozomi?" Maki asked.

"But we just visit them a week ago right?" Asked Hanayo.

"We did but we still missed them right? They are our so-called dad and mom." Kotori said.

"You are probably right but..What gift should we give to them?" Umi asked.

"But what?" Nico stated.

"Hmm..Ah I know!" Honoka chirped.

"Ehh?" Everyone asked.

"Nozomi! I'm home!" Eli knocked on Nozomi's room door.

The purple-haired then went to the door and opened it,"Elichi! Welcome home! How's school?"

"Pretty fine. Today has been a very busy day for me too. Yours?"

"Same!~ your time of going home sure got pretty late,it is already 3 you know."

"Sorry about that,I had to be in the classroom for a bit..we were on cleaning duties you see." Eli rubbed her nape as she entered when Nozomi stepped aside.

"Fair enough,want some tea?"

"That'll be good. Alright." The blonde smiled.

Nozomi nodded and then went off to the kitchen.

The blonde then went off to the living room and just read magazines.

After a while,knocks on the door could be heard.

"?" Eli looked at the door before standing up to go towards it. She then opened the door and the visitor or more like visitors made her jump back slightly with a small yelp,"E-Everyone?! Wha-"

"Hi papa!" Nico,Kotori and Hanayo greeted with a grin.

"H-Hello papa..." Maki and Umi said shyly while blushing in embarrassment.

"Papa!" Honoka and Rin tackled Eli happily.

"Ehh? Papa?!" Eli blushed at the name.

Nozomi walked towards them,"What is- e everyone! You're-"

"Hi mama!" Nico grinned.

"M-Mama?"

"Umm..what's going on here?" Eli asked Umi.

"W-Well...since we haven't had much time together last time,we thought that maybe we should hang out again during summer break." Umi replied.

"And during that time! We will act like family!~" Kotori added.

"Ehh!?" Eli and Nozomi said at the same time.

"But we don't know any of this!" The blonde was flustered.

"Well we planned this in secret,sorry about that!~" Honoka giggled as she nuzzled Eli.

Eli just sighed and looked at Nozomi with a nervous smile,"Oh well?"

Nozomi's eyes softened and giggled,"You guys are silly. Alright~ you may call me Mama!"

Eli chuckled and pat Rin's head.

"Yay!"

 _'I never know what they were thinking but..oh well..'_ Eli thought with a smile.

 _'Might as well go with the flow..'_

 ** _A/N:Hey guys how's it going? Hope you like this chapter and if you did then why not give it review and add it to your favorite? It'll really help me out alot! Tell me what you think! Hope you have a good day there! Love ya all!_**


	7. Nozomi's Jealous,Eli's Numb (Part 1)

"Hey! I heard that you have a girlfriend!" Says Eli's classmate as she ran towards her.

The blonde blushed,"W-What? Who?"

"Don't be silly! It's that girl with purple hair right? Ohh I'm so jealous!"

"N-Nozomi? W-We're just-"

"Don't deny it!~"

The blonde's blush grew redder and just looked down at her desk.

 _'W-When did she...more like..how?'_ She thought.

"Anyway! Could you come with me at the dean's office later? I think it has something to do with the upcoming election."

Eli's blush faded as she looked at her and blinked,"Oh? Okay then,after class,we will go alright?" She smiled charmingly making the other girl blush.

"O-Okay!"

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

Nozomi sighed in her classroom as she looked at the window in boredom.

 _'I looked like a real mother now...thanks to them..'_

But she secretly smiled because of that.

Currently,almost all μ's members stayed at the apartment. Maki stayed in Nico's room while Umi,Honoka and Rin stayed in Eli's room. Hanayo and Kotori stayed in her room.

Well,they are just staying once every week so it is not a problem at all.

But she gets this feeling that all of them might stay in the apartment during school vacations.

"Nozomi-san!" Her female classmate chirped.

The purple-haired turned to look at her classmate,"Hm?"

"The dean said you should go to the office after class."

Nozomi blinked,"Must be for the upcoming election,alright." She smiled softly.

"Ahhh!~ I heard that Eli-san will participate in the election!~ I will vote for her and for you!"

Nozomi blinked in surprise,"I see! T-Thank you!~ well,we are still new in this university so I think not all of the students will vote for us both."

"Nozomi-san! Don't you know that you and Eli-san are very popular here in our campus? Other students were jealous of us because we have you as our classmate!~"

Nozomi just chuckled,"Ara~ I'm so flattered."

"And I also know about your fortune telling skills! Could you try it on me?" The female's eyes sparkled.

"Very well then,sit across me and I will begin."

Nozomi learned how to socialize with other people however,thanks to their final live.

She then took out her tarot cards and closed her eyes to concentrate a bit before picking up a card then flipped it over showing a woman in white hood,carrying a heart,she opened her eyes to look at it,"Ara~ this card tells about your fortunate love life,it will be a successful one if you will work hard for it."

The female's eyes sparkled more,"Really?! Thank you,Nozomi-san!"

Nozomi giggled,"No problem!"

"Hey guess my fortune too,Nozomi!" Said one male classmate.

"Me too!" Another female classmate said excitedly.

Nozomi just giggled again,"I will tell all of your fortunes,just wait up patiently and I will get to you one by one."

Nozomi sighed as she sat on the bench located at the first floor of her building,she was eating her favorite treat which is yakiniku.

"I never knew that they knew about my fortune-telling hobby..." she muttered under her breath in between chewing.

"Really? Seems fun to me!~" Said a familiar voice which made the purple-haired's ears perk up and quickly turned around.

Seeing Eli with another girl...

"Really? That's great! I'm sure you will enjoy there!" Said the other girl who is shorter than the blonde. Both of them were carrying boxes and some folders and were heading to their building.

But that's not the only thing Nozomi saw.

She also saw how the other girl walked beside Eli,they were so close to each other!

The purple-haired never knew why a sudden wave of uneasiness flooded her chest. Like she dislikes what she sees,like she wants to push the other girl away from Eli..like she is so mad at Eli herself.

She doesn't know why she must feel this way...

 _'For sure,Eli is just helping her! Maybe that's it!'_

But no matter what she thinks at the positive side,the cons were taking over.

 _'Hmph..'_

She then sighed sharply and stood up before walking away with a huff.

 _'Damn her then,she looks happy with that girl!'_

 _ **~afternoon~**_

Nozomi was just lying on her bed while having a staring contest with her phone screen that has the selfie of Eli and her as wallpaper.

She was eagerly waiting for Eli's text message.

After more moments...

"Aghhhhh! Fine then!" Nozomi annoyingly said to herself and quickly typed to send a text to the blonde.

 **~Conversation~**

 **Nozomi: Elicchi,where are you? I looked into your room but you're not there. ,**

 **Eli: Huh? I was with a friend of mine,sorry about that. ^^;**

Eli's reply just made Nozomi even more annoyed so she quickly replied back.

 **Nozomi: Sorry? I was so worried about you! You could have sent me a message!**

 **Eli: Sorry about that,I won't do it next time. Don't worry about me,I was about to send you a text as soon as I get home.**

 **Nozomi:Whatever!**

 **Eli:Nozomi,did I do something wrong?**

 **Nozomi:Nothing! Now don't talk to me!**

 **Eli: Ahh...but...**

 **Nozomi: No. Have fun with your so-called friend there.**

 **~End of conversation~**

Nozomi then placed her phone on the bedside table and used her pillow to cover her head annoyingly.

"Idiot..." she pouted.

But why should she be like this over such nonsense? She and Eli weren't lovers right?

And that thought pained her heart like it was struck with thousands of needles.

"What's with me anyway?" She asked herself and uncovered her head before hopping off from her bed to get her tarot cards.

She then took a card and flipped it up seeing a heart tied up with vines coated with rose thorns and a cage surrounding the heart. She sighed deeply and put it down.

 _'I'm...jealous?'_

She then encircled her arms and put her elbows and arms on the table,placing her head above them. Her eyes were softening with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Why...?"

 _ **~that evening~**_

Eli went to her room and sighed in fatigue as she placed her bag on the sofa bed. She already ate dinner when she was with her new friends so she just needs to take a shower and head to bed.

But judging from her expression right now,she seems fatigued from stress rather than from fun.

Her text conversation with Nozomi weighed her mind alright. Big time.

 _'I wonder what's wrong with her today?'_ She thought as she went to the bathroom and removed her clothes,revealing her almost perfectly-refined body with toned muscles. And she has those lightly shown six-pack abs like they were implanted on her stomach in the first place.

She then shrugged and went to take a shower.

And after that,she then went to her bed and texted Nozomi.

 _'I guess I will ask her tomorrow...for sure she won't answer me in a text anyway..'_

She sighed at that thought as she settled herself in her bed.


	8. Nozomi's Jealous,Eli's Numb (Part 2)

Nozomi just has her pouted face while looking away from Eli who was sweatdropping.

The two of them were in Nozomi's classroom. Eli suddenly went there to ask about what is wrong with Nozomi yesterday. Sure,Nozomi would be surprised. Of what's more,all of her classmates who arrived early were staring at them with smirks on their faces like they were watching a romantic-comedy movie.

And it is still early in the morning so there's not much students around the whole school.

"Umm...Nozomi? Please tell me what is wrong?" The blonde asked worriedly as she was about to place a hand on Nozomi's shoulder.

But the purple-haired just slapped it away,"It's nothing,really,why don't you go back to your classroom? I'm your 'so-called' friend was looking for you." She replied while moving her index and middle fingers from both of her hands up and down while she was saying 'so-called'.

The blonde just slightly groaned as she rubbed her nape,"Nozomi,she is really just my friend? Why are you so mad about it?"

Nozomi stopped,oh yeah,why would she get mad over something like that? She shouldn't be right? Well,she and Eli were just having a great time as friends.

"I-It's none of your business."

"Nozo-"

"I said it's none of your business."

Eli just went silent and sighed,"Are you...jealous?"

Nozomi then suddenly blushed,"W-Wha- why would I?!"

"Well...you just got mad at me yesterday when I told you I was with my friend."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Eli just sighed and looked at her watch,"I have to go back to class,would you like to have lunch with me today? My treat."

"...fine." She replied and the blonde smiled.

"Alright. See you later!" And she walked off,leaving Nozomi in her seat who just sighed.

Then a group of females started surrounding her,fangirling.

"Is Eli your partner?!"

"I ship you two!"

"Why is it that you two act like a married couple?!"

"Were you two fighting just now?"

Nozomi just sweatdropped at the comments and chuckled nervously.

"C-Calm down everyone,I will answer all of your questions,just give me one question at a time."

 _ **~meanwhile~**_

Eli sighed deeply,"Jeez...I don't know what's going on with her right now..she is hard to understand.."

But suuuuure,her heart is palpitating right now and she couldn't help but smile.

 _'Heh...She looks so cute when jealous. Maybe I should make something to make up for her.'_

And she then have a great idea.

Nozomi was checking her phone often to see if she got any messages from Eli.

But there's none and that made her pout and more mad.

 _'I guess she is busy with that girl..'_ She thought and huffed as she arranged her things. Her schedule is done so all that's left is have a lunch with Eli.

 _'Hmph..idiot..'_ she then stood up and was about to leave the classroom when her female classmate called her.

"N-Nozomi! Eli is...Eli is! She's in trouble!"

The purple-haired's eyes widened,"Elicchi!? H-Hang on! Where is she?!"

"At the Mini Park! Go there before it's too late!"

"R-Right!" Nozomi then rushed out.

The female then took out her phone,"She is coming over there now."

The blonde nodded with a smile,"Thank you for helping. I will do the rest now."

"No problem!"

Eli then hung up and turned to look at her group of friends who nodded before they walked away to go to their positions. The blonde then went to hide somewhere.

After a moment,Nozomi was sweatdropping and panting once she reached the Mini Park,she looked around,"Elicchi?! Where are you?!"

"Elicchi!"

"Nozomi.."

The purple-haired stopped once she heard that voice..The voice that she always wanted to hear. She slowly turned to face the speaker..which was Eli who was smiling while holding something from her behind.

"Elicchi!" Nozomi then rushed towards her,"Are you okay?! My female classmate said that you're in trouble!" Nozomi said 'female classmate' on purpose since she doesn't know that Eli and the girl were already friends.

Eli chuckled,"It was just a small prank,Nozomi."

Nozomi's eyes widened,"A prank?"

"I got no other ways to call you out here so I did that. You see..."

Nozomi wanted to shout at her for doing that. But knowing Eli,She knew that there has to be a reason. So she just pouted and crossed her arms,"I see what?"

"I'm sorry.."

Nozomi's eyes slowly widened,"S-Sorry?"

"I'm sorry if ever I kinda made you jealous.."

"Elicchi,I already told yo-"

"No Nozomi,I know you..now let me give you this." The blonde then moved her hand from behind to Nozomi's front of view,showing a bouquet of roses and a yakiniku.

The purple-haired blinked in surprise and blushed madly.

"And also.."

The group of friends then stood behind Eli with distance and held up a banner that says "I'm Sorry!".

Nozomi's eyes softened and covered her mouth with her two hands,"Elicchi..I.."

 _'Is this real?! She looked like she was confessing to me! Oh my god! This is too much!'_ She felt that her heart was about to explode because of joy.

"I'm sorry Nozomi..I really am.." Eli then stared down at her apologetically.

Nozomi then looked down to hide her embarrassment.

Eli chuckled and just embraced Nozomi making the other group squealed teasingly.

Nozomi then looked up,"I forgive you. You know I will always forgive you!"

"Really?" Eli's eyes sparkled.

Nozomi then saw something special hidden behind Eli's sparkling eyes. And that just made her so happy. But there is one question wondering around her mind.

Why roses?

 _'Could she be..? No..that seems impossible right?'_ Nozomi thought as she just stared up at the grinning Eli.

 _ **~Timeskip~**_  
 _ **~2 months later~**_

 _ **~At Nozomi's classroom~**_

"Nozomi!" Aya,Nozomi's classmate was rushing towards her,"Hey congratulations for being the Student Council Vice President!"

Nozomi was eating yakiniku as she looked at Aya before smiling,"Why thank you!~"

The voting started last month and it was pretty hectic since Nozomi and Eli were former school idols,they got slightly stressed when they started the campaign that lasted for 3 and a half weeks and the rest were counting votes and finalizing the winners.

And surprisingly,Nozomi and Eli won despite having a rough election battle with older students.

"I must also congratulate Eli for being the president! It is really rare to have 1st years get the very throne of the Student Council!~"

"Well,we barely won since most of the students vote for the older students too."

"I know right,and oh,the festival is coming up! What should the Student Council do for it?"

"Hmm...me and Eli planned a meeting for that later. So the announcement will be by Friday."

"Alright! Should we post it to billboards?"

Nozomi nodded with a smile,"Yes,please and thank you for helping."

"No problem! So have you and Eli been dating yet?"

Nozomi blushed at the thought,"W-Where did that come from?"

"Aw come on,you two were always together!~ and you both look perfect for each other!~"

Nozomi just did the washi washi hand motions with a straight yet blushing face.

Aya went silent and sweatdropped before chuckling nervously,"C-C'mon,it was just a joke!~ thought you might need it since you will have a very hectic schedule.." She said as she covered her chest.

Everyone in Nozomi's class knows about Nozomi's habits in grabbing chests.

Nozomi giggled,"Oh don't worry,I should be fine since I already have experienced being in the Student Council."

Aya just kept chuckling nervously,"R-Right."

 _ **~afternoon~**_

"So how was class? Stressed? Since we became the new President and Vice President of the Student Council." Eli said while walking with Nozomi towards outside of the campus.

Nozomi sighed,"Yeah...a little bit,college sure can bring you alot of stress."

"Of course." Eli chuckled.

Nico already went home since she knew that Eli and Nozomi will stay at the school longer than usual.

And after a while,they then reached the apartment.

Nozomi stopped and turned to look at Eli,"You did say that you have to go somewhere right?"

Eli nodded,"I'm sorry if I can't bring you with me." She rubbed her nape.

Nozomi smiled,"It's fine. You just gotta be home by nighttime okay?"

"Okay."

Nozomi then started slightly blushing and tiptoed a bit to plant a light kiss on Eli's cheek.

The blonde's eyes widened.

After that,the purple-haired then stood erectly,"See you!" She then turned and rushed towards the apartment,leaving the stunned blonde behind.

Eli then placed a hand on her cheek where she was kissed then her eyes softened with a smile.

 _'Nozomi...'_ her heart whispered as it palpitated happily.

 _'I think I love you..'_

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music,hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did then leave a review! It will help me out alot! Thanks and high five!_**

A


	9. Eli's Rapunzel

"Has everyone put their suggestions in the box?" Eli asked as she sat back on her chair and placed the box on the table in front of her. The class representatives,who were sitting sidewardedly from her nodded as they looked at her.

She and Nozomi were having a meeting with the representatives from College of Science and Psychology.

And it sure is hectic since they still have to deal with other colleges.

The format in the Student Council room was still the same back in high school..

Eli then took one folded paper and unfolded it,she began speaking aloud,"Romeo And Juliet play,hmm..this seems good enough,and this will be from 1A?" The blonde looked at the class representative of that section.

The representative nodded with a smile,"Our class already has the best people for it."

Eli smiled and nodded,"I will expect a great performance from your section. Permission granted."

"Thank you,student council president."

Eli then picked another one and read it aloud,"Cafe from 1B. Hmmm...this is okay,but I'm pretty sure that other students with different courses already planned something like this? Perhaps you could alter it a bit?"

The 1B representative nodded,"We do!"

"Alright,I will grant it."

"Thank you,student council president!~"

Nozomi then picked another one and read it aloud,"Oh! Here is something interesting,Cosplay." She looked at the blonde,"What do you think,Elicchi?"

Eli hummed,"I guess I can grant this one,do your best."

"Thank you!"

And many hours have passed and they finally finished everything,it is almost late afternoon.

Eli sighed as she gently closed her laptop then stands,"Are you finished sorting the documents,Nozomi?"

"Yes I'am,in fact,I'm just waiting for you,should we go home?" Nozomi smiled.

"Let's have a date for today just to unwind." The blonde replied.

Nozomi blushed and stammered,"D-D-Date?! W-What are you saying?!"

"Friendly date!" Eli also blushed.

Nozomi sighed,"You should make it clear.."

"T-Then I'd take that as a yes. Why don't we go to the arcade and do a little singing?"

Nozomi's eyes slightly widened,now that she thought about it,she kinda missed hearing Eli's voice,she was sure it improved gracefully.

Little did she know that they will have their friends coming with them.

Including Nico.

Nozomi just has her face covered with her hands,they just got into the videoke room that they rented and just had to cover her face when Eli's friend dedicated a song for her and Eli.

Eli just wore a smile on her face while listening,she was sitting beside Nozomi and were too close to her since her friends were also occupying the spaces of their seats.

After their friend sang,Eli then took two microphones and handed one to Nozomi,"Here."

Nozomi looked up at her and blinked,"Wha-"

"Yiiieeeeeehhh!" Their friends squealed.

"Just sing with her!" Nico grinned.

Nozomi took the mic and looked at the screen to read the title,"Way Back Into Love?"

"You don't know the song?" Eli asked with a smile.

Nozomi knows the song,it's just that,she is embarrassed that she will sing this with her.

The purple-haired shook her head,"I know the song." She smiled.

"Then that's good!~" Eli chuckled,"How's this? You sing for the female and I will sing for the male?"

"Sure." Nozomi giggled.

Then the song began.

 _(Nozomi)_  
 _I've been living with a shadow overhead,_  
 _I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,_  
 _I've been lonely for so long,_  
 _Trapped in the past,_  
 _I just can't seem to move on._

 _(Eli)_  
 _I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,_  
 _Just in case I ever need 'em again someday,_  
 _I've been setting aside time,_  
 _To clear a little space in the corners of my mind._

 _(Both)_  
 _All I wanna do is find a way back into love._  
 _I can't make it through without a way back into love._  
 _Ooo hooow_

 _(Nozomi)_  
 _I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,_  
 _I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,_  
 _I know that it's out there,_  
 _There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere._

 _(Eli)_  
 _I've been looking for someone to shed some light,_  
 _Not somebody just to get me through the night,_  
 _I could use some direction,_  
 _And I'm open to your suggestions._

 _(Both)_  
 _All I wanna do is find a way back into love._  
 _I can't make it through without a way back into love._  
 _And if I open my heart again,_  
 _I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_

 _(Nozomi)_  
 _There are moments when I don't know if it's real_  
 _Or if anybody feels the way I feel_  
 _I need inspiration_  
 _Not just another negotiation._

 _(Both)_  
 _All I wanna do is find a way back into love,_  
 _I can't make it through without a way back into love,_  
 _And if I open my heart to you,_  
 _I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,_  
 _And if you help me to start again,_  
 _You know that I'll be there for you in the end!_

"Wooooohh! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone cheered while giddying after the song ended.

Eli and Nozomi blushed and looked at each other.

"Kiss already!" Nico added.

"S-Shut it or I will washi washi you!"Nozomi replied and cleared throat,"It is my turn to sing in solo."

Then her song came up which is High by The Speaks.

"Hey I know that song." Eli smiled as she looked at the screen.

Nozomi cleared her throat and began singing.

 _Will it ever be?_

 _I've tried so hard to find sweet serenity_  
 _Are you still afraid?_  
 _Just close your eyes and dream, and fear will fade away._

 _Time won't flow, everyone knows_  
 _When the pain fades away_  
 _And dreams won't die, with tears in our eyes_  
 _You've got to hold your head up high (yehhey hey)_  
 _You've got to hold your head up high_  
 _You've got to hold your head up high_

 _It's taken some time,_  
 _And I've given up the will to change your state of mind_  
 _Try and understand,_  
 _It's not so hard to see that I am just a man._

 _Time won't flow, everyone knows_  
 _When the pain fades away_  
 _And dreams won't die, with tears in our eyes_  
 _You've got to hold your head up high_  
 _You've got to hold your head up high_  
 _You've got to hold your head up high_

 _Will it ever be?_  
 _I've tried so hard to find sweet serenity_  
 _Try and understand,_  
 _It's not so hard to see that I am just a man_

 _Time won't flow, everyone knows_  
 _When the pain fades away_  
 _And dreams won't die, with tears in our eyes_  
 _You've got to hold your head up high_  
 _You've got to hold your head up high_  
 _You've got to hold your head up high_  
 _You've got to hold your head up high_

"Yiieee! Who is it for?!" Nico asked with sparkling eyes.

Nozomi blushed,"N-No one!"

"Admit it already! It is for Eli!" Said one friend.

"S-Shut it!"

 _~after a while~_

"Bye! See you guys tomorrow!" Eli waved at their friends who were walking away while waving back.

Nozomi was still all red due to embarrassment earlier.

"I will go to my room now. Have fun you two." Nico waved as she ran off inside the apartment.

Eli chuckled and looked at Nozomi,"Hey,Nozomi?"

"Y-Yes?" Nozomi looked up at her.

Eli then suddenly but gently planted a sweet kiss on Nozomi's forehead making the purple-haired's eyes widen.

"Thanks for accompanying. Your voice became more beautiful." Eli then looked down at her with softened eyes.

Nozomi felt like her heart is gonna explode as she just stared up at the blonde.

Eli just smiled at her softly.

"Elicchi.." Nozomi then just went straight towards her and wrapped her arms around her neck,clinging onto her,not wanting to let go.

The blonde was surprised but regained her calmness and embraced Nozomi back with her eyes closed.

The purple-haired just buries her face on Eli's chest,"I want to stay like this for a while..."

"Alright." Eli replied and tightened her embrace...

And they did stay like that..feeling the warmth in each other's arms...

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did then why not give it a vote and tell me what you think! Have a good day there guys! Love you all and high five!_**


	10. Goodbye to Yesterday

The next morning became rather more stressful than the few days. Even for Eli and Nozomi or more like,especially to them. They did have to sort out documents for today and do some typing.

But for some reason,they don't feel tired yet. Instead,they are happily doing their job. Maybe they have missed being in the student council or it could be that they couldn't just feel tired whenever they are around each other.

And whenever they see each other,they would just smile at each other before going back to their work.

And after that,they finished their school works and then went to their classrooms.

Today became a very hectic day. And now it is afternoon.

"Elicchi!" Nozomi chirped as she reached Eli who was sitting on a bench located in front of Nozomi's classroom.

The blonde looked at her with a smile,"Yeah?" She then stood up.

"Can we go and have yakiniku later? Oh! Parfaits too!~"

Eli chuckled,"Of course. Anything else?"

Nozomi hummed as she placed two fingers below her chin,"How about...you will always give me your phone everyday,starting right now?"

Eli nodded,"Alright." She then took out her phone and gave it to the purple-haired,"Here."

Nozomi happily took it and began scrolling down just to look at her messages. She is glad since the messages came from everyone in Muse. And some came from Eli's professors and classmates. Some came from her new friends.

Nozomi then tapped on one message box,revealing the conversation of Eli and Maki.

 _ **~Text conversation~**_

 **Eli:** Hi Maki! How are you and Nico? :D

 **Maki:** Wha—W-We're okay! Just that Nico was getting needy lately…

 **Eli:** Is that so? XD

 **Maki:** Yeah…any advice?

 _ **~End of conversation~**_

Nozomi then tapped the screen and went to Eli's message with Umi.

 _ **~Text conversation~**_

 **Umi:** P-P…Papa…

 **Eli:** Yes? My beautiful daughter? :3

 **Umi:** Stop it! That's shameless!

 **Eli:** Awwwwww! Anyway, want to go with me at the mall tomorrow? I need to buy something that I need your help with.

 **Umi:** Well…sure thing I guess. ^^

 _ **~End of conversation~**_

Nozomi narrowed her eyes and looked at Eli who blinked then she showed her the conversation,"What is this?"

"Eh? I was asking Umi to come with me in the mall to buy something." Eli kept blinking.

"Eli,you know that I can come too right?"

"I know but not this time." Eli chuckled nervously.

Nozomi pouted,"Why not?"

"It is a private business you see.." Eli chuckled.

Nozomi knew that it is not something she should be jealous about but still..

Well,Umi **IS** their child in a playful way.

"Fine.." Nozomi crossed her arms.

The blonde chuckled and placed a hand on top of Nozomi's head,"Sorry about that.."

"It's fine."

Eli rolled her eyes playfully at Nozomi's slightly tsundereness and gently leaned down to kiss her forehead,"I will ask you next time."

Nozomi suddenly turned red and looked away slightly,"T-Thank you.."

Eli just giggled.

"Alright,I will just call you." Eli said with the phone on her ear while wearing a smile. She was typing on her laptop in the Student Council Room.

"Alright um..." Umi halted.

"Aw come on,call me papa!" Eli chuckled.

"Alright...p-papa.." Umi blushed in embarrassment.

"There." Eli laughed,"Aww my daughter is so cute~"

"F-Fine! Quit it already!"

Eli laughed,"Alright alright. I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"O-Okay.."

And with that said,they both hung up.

The blonde then looked at her watch that reads 5:30 p.m. And then she sighed before arranging all of her things and after that,she goes out of the Student Council Room.

Nozomi already went home early since Eli told her to.

As the blonde reached outside of the university,she then looked around and waved a taxi,after that,she got inside,told the driver to go to the mall and the driver started driving towards her destination.

Eli got this urge to buy something for Nozomi and that is a simple necklace with a golden heart-shaped locket that has tiny gems surrounding it as designs.

After that,she got out of the mall and called another taxi again to go home.

However...

Series of laughs could be heard as a red car was moving fast. It seemed that its driver was too busy chatting with whoever he was with. And the driver of the car was driving towards them.

Eli was looking through her phone and as she looked up,her eyes widened,"S-Sir-"

 **BAAM!**

 _ **A/N:Hey guys! I'm very sorry if this new update is too short but I do hope you liked it and if you did then leave a review and comment,helps me out alot! Love you guys and high five! And also so sorry if this update took so long! . I was busy with school and Wattpad at the same time but I will try to be active here as possible as I can! :D**_


	11. As Long As We're Together

After a little while of the two cars which collided each other,police sirens began roaming towards them,followed by ambulances. People were surrounding the scene of the two cars,because of the impact,the front side of the two cars were destroyed almost completely,debrises coming from the mechanicals from their insides spread out,the hood and the back of these two cars were slightly broken.

Eli,on the other hand...

She was almost lifeless at the back seat of the car,the driver was also in great danger..

"Don't stand in the way! Stand back! It is too dangerous!" One police officer shouted the spectators who were trying to be nosy.

The TV reporters were there too,trying to catch everything that had happened.

The health staffs of the ambulances rushed to the accident,trying to take the victims out of the car,it took them a little while before all of them got out. Four of them.

Two are the people in the red car and two in the taxi.

Eli received severe injuries but since she was in the backseat,she just had a slight injury on her head.

The staffs then gently and quickly took the patients to their vehicles and rushed to the hospital.

Nozomi was eating her yakiniku and dinner with a pout while waiting for Eli to come back.

 _'What happened to her? She never texted me..'_ she thought and finished her treat before going to her small living room to watch T.V.

"We are now reporting the current situation here at ,we got a car accident here where in two cars badly clashed at each other. There were four victims included and were badly injured. They were taken to the Hospital now." The reporter said while facing the viewers including Nozomi.

The purple-haired blinked.

 _'Probably the car lost its brake?'_

"We are still waiting for the cause of this accident since the impact was large." The lieutenant replied to the reporter,"One of the victims got lucky enough to receive small damages from the accident but her life is still in danger." The lieutenant added.

"She?" Nozomi raised an eyebrow and got worried of Eli so she quickly sent a text message to the blonde.

 _ **~Text message~**_

 **Nozomi:** Elicchi? You there?

 **Nozomi:** Elicchi?!

 **Nozomi:** This is not funny! Answer me!

 **Nozomi:** Elicchi! Answer me! Dammit!

 **Nozomi:** Hey! Where are you?!

 _ **~End of conversation~**_

Nozomi blinked and her heart palpitated in fear when she received no reply.

She then watched again and her eyes widened at what she just heard.

"One has spiky black hair with shades,One has long brown hair,one is in his early 30's and one is blonde,she seems to be Russian." The lieutenant spoke again.

 _'Russian? Blonde? Oh no! ELICCHI!'_ Nozomi's mind alarmed her and quickly turned off the T.V. To get her things and rushed outside the door to go to the hospital.

 _'ELICCHI!'_ Her heart kept palpitating in fear.

She should have gone with her! Or she should have stopped her!

Her mind was getting blank because of panic,all she thinks right now is Eli's life.

Upon reaching the hospital...

Nozomi quickly went to the counter and asked,"Miss! Can I ask which room is she?! The blonde girl who got into the car accident!" She doesn't care now if the receptionist heard about the news..

The receptionist then replied,"Ah! She is at the O.R. It is best to wait for her for a few hours,some broken windshield were stuck inside her arms and body you see.

Nozomi gulped and just nodded,she doesn't have any other choice..

 _~after a while~_

"Mama!" Honoka barged into the hospital in panic,she then looked around and saw Nozomi sitting on the bench in front of the O.R.

The other members followed Honoka inside the hospital,catching their breaths.

"Nya! Mama!" Rin rushed to Nozomi's side who has her head down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"We heard the news.." Umi said with a softened face.

"It was all of my fault..." Nozomi said.

"N-No it wasn't! How could you think of that?!" Nico said.

"If I had stopped her from going somewhere then this wouldn't happen!" Nozomi shouted.

Everyone slightly flinched at the sudden rise of Nozomi's voice.

Honoka's eyes softened and looked at the closed door of the O.R.

"I just hope that she will be okay..." Kotori said very worriedly.

"I also hope so..I also watched the news,based on what the lieutenant said,the impact was huge.." Maki said.

"But all we can do is wait for her..." Hanayo said sadly.

Everyone except Nozomi nodded,"Right."

"She is fine now,we have completely removed the glasses from her body and sealed the wounds. Luckily,she didn't receive any fractures in the skull or elsewhere in her body. However..." the doctor halted.

All of them were now in Eli's room where she will be confined into.

"However what? Tell me!" Nozomi lightly shouted.

"Nozomi!" Nico said to calm her down.

Nozomi flinched and looked down.

"However she is currently in comatose...she may wake up after a few months or she will not wake up anymore.." the doctor finished sadly.

Nozomi felt like her heart was struck by millions of needles and was smashed by a large hammer. It hurts...It hurts so much..

Hanayo and Kotori were on the verge of tears. Maki was just holding the sobbing Nico close,Umi was patting Rin's head who was also sobbing and Honoka just has her mouth covered with her two hands while tears were slowly forming on the corners of her eyes.

Nozomi just gritted her teeth shakily.

"I'm sorry..." The doctor said,"But all we can do now is to wait for her..." he added,"I shall take my leave now..." and he did leave the room.

When the doctor closed the door behind him...

Nozomi then slowly walked towards Eli and stood there beside her bed with her tearing-up eyes,"Elicchi..." She said in a shaky voice.

Apparatuses were surrounding Eli. Small,plastic hosts that has small button-like thick plastics at each ends that connects her body to the apparatuses were placed almost around her body. Her pale face has small bandages on her cheeks and a bandage around her head,she also have bandages covering her arms,legs and chest. She looked sadly peaceful by the way she has her eyes closed while laying down on her white bed.

The heart monitor then keeps beeping,indicating the Eli is still alive but dead at the same time...

"Elicchi..." Nozomi couldn't take it anymore and so she let tears overflow. With a sob,she then leaned down on the bed,"Why?!" And with that said,she began to cry loudly.

"Ellliiiiccchiii!"

After a few days...

Nozomi kept visiting Eli at the hospital,hoping that the blonde might be awake..

But has always ended up to be a disappointment...

Their classmates,professors and their friends were also visiting Eli from time to time whenever Nozomi is not around.

The purple-haired then opened the door and entered Eli's room,it is the same view...She then went and sat on the chair which was beside by the bed,the heart monitor was the only thing that keeps Nozomi feel good for now..

She was holding a book. A storybook that is...

"Hey...Elicchi? Can you hear me?"

After a moment of silence..

Nozomi smiled,"I know you can't speak but I'm just making sure... Do you still remember that time when we first met?"

No answer...

"It was the most wonderful thing that happened in my life..When I met you,I thought that I could show myself even more...being with you makes me feel safe.."

Still silence...

"When we first joined μ's,I felt something...special...towards you..I don't know how it started...it was so sudden...All those songs that we sang and danced together...our moments...it is unforgettable...and when we graduated,you told me that you will be going somewhere far away...that hurt me you know...I also moved from my last apartment and enrolled to that university...the university where I saw you once again...it was a very beautiful memory to me.." Nozomi sighed deeply with a smile before looking at the peaceful Eli.

"You must be bored since you have been just laying down,sleeping..so I bought a book for you!" She tried her very best to cheer the atmosphere up.

"You know how much I love you right? You will wake up right? I want you to promise me that..nothing can take me away from you and nothing can take you away from me...we will always be together...I know I sound selfish but that's how much I love you.." Nozomi then leaned to place her forehead on Eli's cheek softly.

"I love you,Elicchi...nothing can change that...we will make through this together okay? As long as we're together,nothing can stop us.." Nozomi kept her smile as she moved back.

"Let me read you now to ease your boredom!" She chirped again as she opened the book.

"Once upon a time..." and she began storytelling...

 _A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did then give it a review of what you think! See ya guys in next chapter! High five!~_


	12. One Day You'll Find Me

"Nya...mama sure is positive." Rin said as she took a sip of soda.

She was with the other members in a fastfood restaurant. Nozomi,on the other hand was in the hospital.

It has been weeks since that accident.

"Well of course,papa got into an accident..no way mama would not get worried.." Maki sighed.

"Being a pessimistic one rather stresses you alot anyway.." Hanayo added.

"We have to do something to cheer mom up though..." Kotori said with worry.

"Well yeah but how?" Maki blinked.

"I believe we should give her space for a while before our cue." Nico said with a sigh and everyone looks at her.

"What do you mean,Nico-san?" Umi raised an eyebrow.

"I could tell that mom was traumatized. We have to leave her be for a while with paps." She replied.

"You have a point but..." Maki halted.

"It is all we could do for now.. We can't just force her to have fun with us,it will cause her even more stress.." Nico added.

"Maybe you're right..." Honoka sighed as she ate her hamburger.

"Anyway,Rin! That's my soda!" Nico barked at Rin who keeps drinking soda.

"Ehhhh?!" Rin whined.

Nozomi closed the book and then looked at the comatosed Eli with a soft but sad smile,"Did you like the story?"

There was no answer..

"Come on...speak even a bit,I looked like a crazy girl talking to some kind of ghost you know." She giggled.

Still silence...

A tear then was formed and it dripped down to her chin until it fell on Eli's hand.

"Elicchi...please wake up...I miss you...did you know how hard it was for me to handle everything? Your job,my job,my studies and my room..everyday Elicchi.. Please open your eyes and tell me that you will be fine.." Nozomi's tears began fallling continuously.

"Please..."

 _Eli's POV_

 _Ugh...I feel so dizzy...I could feel my skull being split into two..I couldn't really remember much what happened...all I know is that I was heading home by taxi when a car crashed on ours.. I lost my consciousness after that but before I lost it,I saw a blurry glimpse of my surroundings,it is just for a second and I could feel immense pain around my body that time...and then I lost my consciousness..._

 _It was so painful...one second is enough to make me feel that.._

 _After that I don't remember what happened at all,what happened after the accident?_

 _I felt that my body was taken somewhere...wait...how..?_

 _Am'I alive?_

 _After a moment,the doctor operated me by removing something from my body,halfway of the operation,I lost my senses again..._

 _After that..._

 _My consciousness is on again and I could smell that medicine scent and aircon's scent. Kinda wants me to puke..I was about to open my eyes but..._

 _I can't? Why? How?_

 _I can hear everything...feel everything,smell everything..but I can't see everything?_

 _What's going on?_

 _"She is fine now,we have completely removed the glasses from her body and sealed the wounds. Luckily,she didn't receive any fractures in the skull or elsewhere in her body. However..." the doctor halted._

 _Wha-the doctor...oh god am'I glad I'm safe..._

 _"However what? Tell me!" Nozomi lightly shouted._

 _"Nozomi!" Nico said to calm her down._

 _Wha- what's going on?_

 _"However she is currently in comatose...she may wake up after a few months or she will not wake up anymore.." the doctor finished sadly._

 _What? In comatose?! This can't be!_

 _The sob...is it from Nico's? Wait! I'm not dead alright?!_

 _"I'm sorry..." The doctor said,"But all we can do now is to wait for her..." he added,"I shall take my leave now..." and he did leave the room._

 _Wait! Doctor! Hang on a second!_

 _But all I could do is listen to the door shutting._

 _"Elicchi..." I could hear Nozomi calling my name..I want to speak but I just can't..why?_

 _After a while longer,I could hear Nozomi's cries...desperate in calling me and hoping I would answer...but I just couldn't..._

 _Ugh...it is sooo boring! Why can't I just open my eyes?! Why?! Was it because I'm still too weak to do that?! Damnit! It has been almost a month!_

 _I kept ranting about my boredom until I felt someone sat on the chair beside my bed._

 _"Hey...Elicchi? Can you hear me?"_

 _Yes Nozomi,I can hear you very clearly..ugh! Why can't I say that!?_

 _"I know you can't speak but I'm just making sure... Do you still remember that time when we first met?"_

 _Yes Nozomi! I still remember that!_

 _"It was the most wonderful thing that happened in my life..When I met you,I thought that I could show myself even more...being with you makes me feel safe.."_

 _Nozomi...I'm so ready to protect you with all of my might.._

 _"When we first joined μ's,I felt something...special...towards you..I don't know how it started...it was so sudden...All those songs that we sang and danced together...our moments...it is unforgettable...and when we graduated,you told me that you will be going somewhere far away...that hurt me you know...I also moved from my last apartment and enrolled to that university...the university where I saw you once again...it was a very beautiful memory to me.."_

 _Nozomi...? Are you...? Wait...do you..._

 _"You must be bored since you have been just laying down,sleeping..so I bought a book for you!"_

 _Nozomi...You have been holding it for so long?_

 _"You know how much I love you right? You will wake up right? I want you to promise me that..nothing can take me away from you and nothing can take you away from me...we will always be together...I know I sound selfish but that's how much I love you.."_

 _Nozomi...I..._

 _"I love you,Elicchi...nothing can change that...we will make through this together okay? As long as we're together,nothing can stop us.."_

 _Of course Nozomi...how could I haven't noticed this? I'm such an idiot...I'm so sorry..._

 _"Let me read you now to ease your boredom!"_

 _Alright Nozomi.._

 _Nozomi...I love you too...I want the heavens to know that...I have loved you ever since we first talked...your voice...your eyes..your hair..I love everything about you.._

 _I love you...don't worry..I know what must be done now...I won't leave you again...EVER.._

 _I love you so much...I will fight my way through this so just give me time okay? I promise you..._

 _I will find you.._

 ** _ _A/N:Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter and if you did,leave a review. See you guys in next chapter!__**


	13. Do You See Our Happy Ending?

Five months has passed...

"And they lived happily ever after." Nozomi then closed the book she was reading for Eli and looked at her peaceful face.

It was pure silence...

Nozomi's eyes were slightly red because of crying,she still couldn't believe of what had happened...

 _'It has been five months Elicchi...wake up already...please...'_

 ** _Eli's POV_**

Nozomi...if only I could I would but...

Wait...

Light? Am'I...no! I don't want to!

...

The blonde opened her eyes and jerked up with a "Whoa!"

She blinked and looked around..

Everything is pure white..and they are slightly bright,blinding her for a moment.

Eli gently rubbed her eyes to clear her vision and it did when her eyes got used to light.

She looked around again below her,finding that she is in some kind of an endless green fields. She was sitting on her hospital bed though while in her hospital clothes.

"Where...am'I?" Eli asked herself as she slowly got off from the bed.

Wind was blowing her hair and the air is fresh.

The blonde then started to have a walk around.

 _'Is this...a dream?'_ She thought.

And after a while of walking,Eli halted in her tracks when she saw a small figure away from her,it is a familiar figure..

Nozomi?

The blonde then rushed towards the silhouette,"Nozomi!" She called out. And once she reached the figure,she panted and looked at the figure.

Which was really Nozomi who has her back facing her.

The purple-haired slowly turned to look at Eli with a smile,"Elicchi!"

"Thank goodness..where am'I? And...what are we doing in here?" Eli asked,smiling back.

"I believe this is what we called a dream? But it almost looks real right?" Nozomi replied and Eli nodded.

"Yeah..."

The blonde then sat beside Nozomi.

"So...where is everyone?" Eli asked again.

"Probably playing somewhere..you know them." Nozomi giggled.

Eli giggled with her,"Maybe you're right.."

"I'm so glad that you are here with me..." Nozomi said after a while.

The blonde looked at her,"Hm? Me too."

Nozomi just smiled at her and stared.

Eli blushed and looked away,"S-Stop that...it embarrasses me.."

Nozomi giggled,"You are so cute.."

"I'm not cute! Stop it! Jeez.."

"Can I...hold your hand?"

Eli blinked as she looked back at Nozomi,"Sure.."

And the blonde placed her hand on top of Nozomi's.

 ** _~meanwhile~_**

"Elicchi!" The crying Nozomi was struggling hard while Maki and Umi were holding her back as the doctor and the nurses were surrounding Eli.

Her heart monitor suddenly dropped.

"Her heartbeat dropped,get the defibrillator!" The doctor ordered to one nurse who quickly went and get the equipment.

"Elicchi!"

"Come on,let's go outside and let the doctors take care o-" but Umi was halted when Nozomi shouted.

 **"NO! LET ME GO! I MUST SEE THIS MYSELF!"**

The members have their eyes widened in shock at Nozomi's reply.

 **"I HAVE ENDURED FOR SO LONG! PLEASE!"**

Maki and Umi became silent and looked at each other before nodding and letting the crushed Nozomi go..

Nozomi covered her face with her hands while sobbing uncontrollably as she knelt down on the floor.

 _'Elicchi... **PLEASE GODDAMNIT! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS!** '_ Her mind and heart shouted.

"Clear!" The doctor then used the defibrillator making Eli's chest jump with an deep and sharp sound,the heart monitor beeped a few times but it returned to a single and long beep.

"Clear!" The doctor tried it again but it ended in the same result.

Until...

After a few times...the doctor stopped,defeated..

Eli's heart monitor just stayed blank...no signs of heartbeats.

"Unsuccessful.." the doctor declared.

Nozomi's eyes widened and looked up at where Eli was laying.

"It can't be...she's.."

Kotori,Honoka and Hanayo have their eyes widened in shock with their hands covering their mouths,"No..."

Umi gritted her teeth and looked away.

Nico and Maki just have tbeir fists clenched.

Rin began to cry,"No!"

"No...Elicchi...She is...dead..." Nozomi lowly said as tears streamed down from the corner of her eyes down to her cheeks.

"No...this...this can't be happening!" Nozomi shouted as she stood up and rushed to the now pale Eli,"Elicchi! Wake up already! Come on!" She was already crying in desperation,"You are stronger than this! You still have to take me to a mall right?!"

"I'm very much sorry ma'am...we tried our-"

 **"UGH! NO! YOU DID NOT! YOU STOPPED ON PURPOSE!"** Nozomi glared at the shocked staffs. The purple-haired then looked back at Eli,"Elicchi...please come back to us!"

 _ **Eli's POV**_

I was so happy that I'm with Nozomi..holding her hand makes me feel better..I know it is just a dream but..

 **"ELICCHI! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS!"** A voice echoed in my mind.

Wait...Nozomi? But she's beside me!

Right?

 ** _A/N:Hey guys! How are you? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music! Hope you like this chapter and if you did then leave a comment and vote! See ya at the last chapter! Would Eli really die?_**


	14. Come What May

Nozomi kept sobbing uncontrollably as she held the pale Eli close to her,"Elicchi!"

"Come on..let's leave her alone.." Nico said as she pat Maki's back.

The doctor and nurses just had their heads bowed down in grief.

 **"ELIIICCHII!"**

 ** _~meanwhile~_**

Eli looked around,surprised and trying to find the source of the voice,"Where is that coming from?"

"Elicchi..." Nozomi stood up and faced her.

Eli then looked back at her,"What is it,Nozo-" But she halted with her widened eyes in shock.

Nozomi was...crying?

"W-Wait...why are you-"

"They are taking you away from me..." Nozomi replied.

"What?" Eli's eyes softened in pity.

Nozomi began to sob.

"H-Hey! They won't! I promise!"

" **ELICCHI!** " Another shout could be heard again and the blonde couldn't help but look around.

"That voice..." Eli halted as she heard the voice again.

"Elicchi...will you stay with me here forever?" Nozomi smiled as she then extended her arm,showing her open palm.

Eli looked at her and then the palm,"Of course I wi-" But she stopped again when multiple voices rang around her.

"Eli nya!" It belonged to Rin's.

"Hey! Don't leave us here will you?!" Maki's voice echoed.

"P-Papa! Do you really want to make mama cry?!" The voice belonged to Umi's.

"P-Papa! Come on! Be strong!" Hanayo's voice echoed.

"Papa! I have been wanting you to cook for me! Don't leave us yet,please!" Honoka's voice could be heard all over the place.

"Papa! Please come back to us!" Kotori said.

Eli was sweatdropping as she looked around with a confused expression. She doesn't know what to do...she doesn't know what to say..

"But..." Eli's voice slightly cracked...

"Oi! Are you just gonna lie there and let everyone here cry their hearts out because you are dead? Come on! Open your eyes will ya?!" Nico's voice echoed making the blonde's eyes widened in shock.

 _'I'm...dead?'_ Eli thought and then looked back at the smiling Nozomi who was waiting patiently.

 _'But I was alive right? How did this happen? Wait..'_

 _'Could it be that...this is death itself? Disguised as Nozomi?'_ The blonde just stared at her.

"Are you..." The blonde halted when Nozomi/Grim Reaper spoke.

"This is the first time someone recognized me.." Nozomi giggled,"But your time has come to leave this world..your heart stopped beating."

Eli's eyes widened as she stepped back,"What? No...How..."

"Eli Ayase...please come with me towards the afterlife..and your sufferings will ease drastically..you will feel no pain in there and all you can feel is happiness and relief."

"But...no...they..."

"They have to accept it."

"No...This...can't be..."

Nozomi just kept crying,it almost looked like she has no tears left and her throat became sore that her voice would slightly crack while the everyone else were behind her,sharing with her sadness.

"Elicchi...why...?" The purple-haired sobbed as she looked at Eli's pale face.

"Why...?" Nozomi caressed her cheek,"I have soooo much stories that I want to tell you!"

"Come back to us...please..."

An earthquake then appeared making Eli slightly stumble forward and knelt down,"W-What is going on?!"

Nozomi was surprised as she looked around while she remained in her place,"H-How could they...?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"The pathway to the afterlife...it is closing!"

"W-What?"

"Elicchi...I love you...so much...please! Come back!" Nozomi's tear then fell on Eli's cheek.

Nozomi gasped as she looked at very bright light behind her,"No! It is closing! How?! You are supposed to-" Yet another earthquake interrupted her from finishing her sentence.

Eli yelped as she remained on the ground while her whole self was slowly glowing,she then looked at herself and blinked,"W-What is this? What's happening to me?!"

Nozomi looked at Eli and her eyes widened,"Your soul..."

"Elicchi...come back.." Nozomi then slowly leaned down,their faces grew closer and closer...

Until their lips were only centimeters away..

"I love you..."

And the purple-haired finally captured the other's lips.

The kiss was soft,so gentle..

So full of love..

Like love became its source power transporting to where Eli's spirit was..

Eli then began to be turned into ashes as she looked at Nozomi one last time,she then smiled,"I guess it is still not my time..."

Nozomi's eyes softened as she went silent.

She then smiled softly,"I guess this miracle came true...I can't stop this circumstance...we will meet again,Eli Ayase...together with your lover..."

Eli nodded as she completely faded.

As the purple-haired slowly parted her lips away from Eli's she then bowed her head and sobbed silently,"Oh Elicchi..."

 _ **BEEP!**_

Everyone heard that and surprisingly looked at the heart monitor.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"This is..." The doctor halted,still in great shock.

Nozomi quickly looked up at the heart monitor and then her eyes widened,tears began to form again from the corners of her eyes.

The blonde then slowly opened her eyes...

"S-She's..." Rin halted with her mouth dropped.

"T-This is a miracle!" The doctor happily stated.

"E-Elicchi.." Nozomi slightly gasped as Eli began to roam her eyes around tiredly,"Elicchi!"

Eli let out a small moan of pain.

"She's alive!" Honoka shook Umi who just smiled happily while tears were forming from the corners of their eyes.

"Nyaaaa! This calls for a celebration!"

Eli then looked at Nozomi and smiled weakly,"H-Hey..." She whispered.

Nozomi was stunned...

Her heart was jumping so happily.

Her mind was racing with thoughts if this is true or just a dream?

"E-Elicchi.." She began to sob and suddenly threw her arms around Eli.

Eli slightly yelped but she weakly chuckled,"I'm so...sorry..."

Everyone else just watched the two with smiles on their faces as they have their own moments...

 ** _~3 months later~_**

"So I have missed sooo many things while at the hospital huh?" Eli said as she and Nozomi went to have a stroll in the park.

They were holding hands.

Nozomi giggled,"Yep..you did and I had to take care all of your work you know! Good thing Nico and our friends were there to help! I looked like a real mess!"

Eli chuckled,"So sorry about that...I will make it up to you."

"You already did by being alive.." Nozomi smiled.

The two then sat on the nearby bench. Wind was gently playing with their hair and clothes,leaves were making a mess around them and it was so romantic.

"Nozomi..."

"Hm?"

"I...kind heard what you were saying when I was in comatose.."

Nozomi blushed furiously and looked away,"Y-You did?!"

"Yeah...I was well and alive but I couldn't open my eyes nor speak at that time so I couldn't tell you.."

"T-Then...you heard those words?" Nozomi asked.

Eli went silent as she looked at her lover with a smile,"Yeah.."

Nozomi's blush darkened,"Jeez...we have been dating for 1 and a half month and you just told me about this?"

Eli chuckled,"Well we had to catch up with the university you know.."

"You do have a point."

"Nozomi...I love you.." Eli sooner spoke.

Nozomi looked back at her,"But you already said that to me right?"

"I know but I want to say it everyday you see so..." Eli rubbed her nape.

Nozomi giggled,"You are so cute."

"S-Stop it!" Eli looked away and Nozomi suddenly pecked her cheek.

"How about no?"

"F-Fine,do what you want." Eli looked back at her.

Nozomi's smile then faded as soon as her eyes stared at Eli's.

Eli blinks,"Something wrong?"

"Eli...don't leave me again okay? You don't know how hard it was for me.."

Eli smiled,"I swear.."

"Really?"

"Again,I swear." Eli then raised her pinky finger.

Nozomi smiled,"It's a promise then!" She also raised her pinky finger.

Eli nodded as she wrapped her pinky finger around Nozomi's,"I won't ever leave you.. **NEVER**."

Nozomi's smile widened as she just stared,"Can you kiss me?"

Eli grinned,"Of course.." she then used her other arm to wrap it around Nozomi's waist and slowly leaned down to capture her lips with their eyes closed.

And they shared one passionate and long kiss...

 ** _~THE END~_**

 ** _A/N:Annndddd first story is done! More stories coming soon!_**


End file.
